EP166
}} Two Hits and a Miss (Japanese: カポエラーＶＳフシギダネ！かくとうたいけつ！！ VS ! Hand to Hand Showdown!!) is the 166th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on September 28, 2000 and in the United States on September 15, 2001. Blurb On the way to Ecruteak, a renegade Tauros dashes past our heroes. Seeing an old man in Tauros's path, Ash and Bulbasaur battle the break-away beast. The old man is impressed with Ash's skill and asks him to come to his dojo. Ash quickly realizes the old man is looking for a new Shihan (master teacher) to take over, but the old man's granddaughter believes she will inherit the dojo, even though her method of training has more to do with fitness than fighting. Who will be selected as Shihan? Plot and encounter a panicking who has lost control of his Pokémon. The rampaging charges towards an unsuspecting old man. Before the old man can call on his Pokémon, Ash intervenes and tries to stop Tauros with his . The man watches intently as Bulbasaur uses to stop Tauros in his tracks, then it puts Tauros to with a follow up with a . , and Tauros's Trainer joins them. The Trainer thanks Ash for his assistance and recalls his Pokémon. The old man congratulates Ash on training his Bulbasaur very well and escorts them over to an urgent task he needs handled. The elederly man introduces himself as and he points the group to his fighting dojo where he is the current . As they approach the dojo, the gang hears voices from the inside. They ask what is going on, and Kenzo replies that it's his granddaughter's stupid idea of training through dancing. After the door opens, Ash sees a dancing and checks him on his Pokédex. After the training is over, Kenzo's granddaughter Chigusa presents herself, and Kenzo informs her that Ash will be the new Shihan. Ash reacts surprised while Chigusa is angered and she retorts that she must be the new Shihan. Kenzo refuses to pass the title on to Chigusa because he considers her training strategy to not be due to serious, and he claims that she is teaching ballet than fighting. Ash then tries to settle the argue, while Chigusa challenges Ash to a which will the decide the future Shihan. Ash replies he doesn't want to be a Shihan and he even doesn't have a Pokémon to battle, but Kenzo intervenes saying he should use Bulbasaur. As Ash refuses again, an outsider called Shiro, also known as the "Dojo Destroyer", appears at the entryway and challenges the current Shihan to a match. He declares his intentions, to earn enough respect to open his own dojo after already defeating 11 dojos. Kenzo accepts his challenge, while from the rooftop spies on them, planing to steal Chigusa's Hitmontop. Next, the battle is up. Shiro sends and Kenzo calls out his , but as it gets out of its Poké Ball both Kenzo and Machoke experience backaches. Chigusa offers to take her grandfather's place, and with the risk of losing their dojo's plaque, Kenzo agrees to the substitution. Brock takes his position as the referee and the battle restarts. The battle begins with Hitmonlee blocking all Hitmontop's attacks. Hitmontop then launches a attempting to use , but Shiro predicts every hit, ordering Himonlee to dodge. Next, Hitmonlee hits his opponent with followed by a and a . As Shiro prepares to end the match, Team Rocket shows up releasing smoke onto the field. After the smoke clears, the two Fighting Pokémon are being caught in a net while Team Rocket recite their in . As they are dragged into the balloon, Ash sends Bulbasaur to use on the net, therefore releasing the Pokémon. Jessie and James reply by sending and respectively. Arbok uses , but Hitmonlee dodges the attack attempting to use Hi Jump Kick. Victreebel counters with putting Hitmonlee to sleep. and Bulbasaur quickly dispose of Arbok and Victreebel, then Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf slices the balloon which blasts Team Rocket blasting off. After all that's happened, Shiro suggests that he and Chigusa should battle tomorrow as both their Pokémon are fatigued due to the intense activity they encountered. The day turns to night and the scene moves to the inside of the dojo where Chigusa expresses feels confident that she'll win the challenge. Kenzo informs her of a possible failure if she continues to battle the same way she did today. Then he turns to Ash for assistance, and he agrees to help train Chigusa. To help Chigusa prepare, Ash has his Bulbasaur compete in a practice battle against Hitmontop. Chigusa orders the first attacks, but Bulbasaur evades the onslaught. Then Hitmontop launches into a Rapid Spin and attempts to use Triple Kick, but Ash predicts every hit, ordering Bulbasaur to dodge the attacks. After all the successful dodging, Bulbasaur uses its vines to spin Hitmontop out of control, wrap him and then using to knock him out. Kenzo declares Ash the winner, and he proceeds to inform his granddaughter of the flaws in her style of battling. Chigusa realizes the mistakes she made and she apologizes to Hitmontop for her focus on how his attacks looked. Hitmontop reassures Chigusa, and the pair set their sights on becoming a stronger team and they proceed to train with Ash and Bulbasaur again. The next day arrives, and the Chigusa's match against Shiro takes place again. Hitmonlee proceeds to use Rolling Kick, but this time Chigusa predicts his attacks and orders Hitmontop to dodge them. Next Hitmonlee uses Double Kick but Hitmontop manages to block his attack. Then, he attempts to use Hi Jump Kick but misses while Hitmontop launches into an improvised upright Rapid Spin attempting to use Triple Kick again. While he misses two times, Hitmontop manages to knock Hitmonlee with a third hit. Chigusa is declared the winner, and she is overjoyed with the result. Shiro is gracious in his defeat and bows to Kenzo as a sign of respect. Suddenly, Team Rocket make another unwelcome appearance, this time they show up with a boxing Meowth machine. One of the mecha's hands extends to grab Hitmontop, but Bulbasaur cuts it with Razor Leaf. Then the other hand proceeds to grab Bulbasaur, but Hitmontop kicks the flying glove away with Rapid Spin which sends it back to the machine. Then Pikachu uses to blast Team Rocket off, destroying the machine as well. As the sun sets, Ash, Misty and Brock are saying their goodbyes and heading on their paths once again. Chigusa apologizes to Ash for causing so much trouble, but Ash laughs it off and admits that he enjoyed his time. She then turns her attention to her grandfather and admits that she has a lot to learn. Kenzo declares that he is too old to continue training, but at Chigusa's insistence he agrees to teach her to become the dojo's next Shihan. Misty is thrilled for Chigusa, as she and friends make a final bow before continuing on their way towards Ecruteak City. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Chigusa * Shiro * Tauros's * Dojo Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Chigusa's) * (Shiro's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * Chigusa's graceful fighting skills are more in line with those of a Pokémon Coordinator; a concept that had not been introduced to the franchise when this episode was produced. * The book Winner Takes All is based on this episode. Errors * At one point, Chigusa says, "Hitmonlee and I are going to destroy Shiro". However, Hitmonlee is Shiro's Pokémon, as Chigusa owns a Hitmontop. * At one point, Shiro incorrectly refers Hitmonlee's as "Hi Jump Attack". * At the point where Kenzo explains Chigusa the weakness of Hitmontop's spinning, Hitmontop stands in front of Chigusa. But after it turned around to her and back again, it suddenly stands behind her without moving a single step. * In one scene when the battle resumes, one of Misty's shoes is colored green. Dub edits * In the original version, when Kenzo says he is the Shihan of the Dojo, Ash thinks a Shihan is a new-type Pokémon. In the dub, he thinks it is a Chinese restaurant dish. * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started the episode directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=קרב של בעיטות |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |hi=कौन बनेगा डोजो डोजो का शिहान? }} 166 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hisashi Shiina Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto de:Dojo Träume! es:EP168 fr:EP166 it:EP166 ja:無印編第166話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第167集